The Late Hours
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: His eyes sting with the need for sleep. His back protests from being hunched over his desk for so long but he has paperwork that needs to be done. He's almost finished with his latest case, then he can sleep for a few hours in the barracks at the station before grabbing something to eat.


**A/N**: Based off the clip we have of Book 3 and for be the peaf prompt fallout. Apparently when I say I'm not going to write for the prompt I actually mean write two stories. Also I blame 0fficermako for momboss Lin. Mentions of Makorra and Masami.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own.

* * *

His eyes sting with the need for sleep. His back protests from being hunched over his desk for so long but he has paperwork that needs to be done. He's almost finished with his latest case, then he can sleep for a few hours in the barracks at the station before grabbing something to eat.

He's not, as Bolin calls it, brooding. He's working. He has to work because now they need a new apartment that isn't covered in vines and those are much more expensive. He has to work because Beifong is watching him and he took too many days off to help Korra.

He rubs his eyes and cracks his neck. He subtly sniffs his uniform. It hasn't started to smell terrible (like his old pro bending gear) but he needs a clean one and possibly a shower. First he should finish the report in front of him. He opens his drawer to grab another folder when he sees the picture he stuffed in there.

It's him and Korra smiling at the Glacier Spirits Festival. The creases are beginning to cause cracks in the picture. He shoved it in the drawer after their second break up. He stares at it now, looking for imperfections in the paper. At some point he'll have to get rid of it he tells himself. He'll move on, he'll stop being in love with her.

But he puts the picture back in the drawer, safe and sound. When he can throw away the picture is when he can live on Air Temple Island again.

He can't tell Bolin this. Bolin says that it's like being in a family, staying at the Air Temple and that his family doesn't feel complete when his brother's not there.

How can he tell his brother that he feels like an outsider in this family? He's hurt both Korra and Asami; he's not sure what the children think of him (he remembers the airbender girls being very attached to the idea of him and Korra together) nor does he know how Tenzin and Pema feel about this whole thing.

Instead he sits and works and kicks at the bag filled with clothes under his desk and tries to think of a good place to do laundry in between finishing his reports.

The door creaks open and he keeps his eyes on his desk. He's been lying to every single one of his coworkers about how many hours he's working.

"Go home kid," Lin says gruffly. He looks up and she's standing in front of his desk.

"Chief I just need to finish-" he begins.

"I don't care what you need to do. You've been living here for too long and you need to go sleep in an actual bed and take time off. Tenzin gave me a ferry pass for you and you better use it," she says as she lets the pass drop from her fingers.

"You said I've taken too much time off to help the Avatar-"

"Can it. If I don't give you a hard time about that then everyone else will think they can run off whenever they want. I know being friends or whatever you are with Korra means she's going to need you now and then. My mother even dropped her work sometimes to go help Uncle Twinkletoes."

He stares at the ticket, its easier to look at the piece of paper than his boss. "I can't go there," he finally admits.

She scoffs and he looks up at her. She's scowling. "Are you telling me that you don't want to go stay where you can get a home cooked meal and sleep in a real bed because your ex-girlfriend is there?" He looks away and doesn't answer because that's true enough. "You're an idiot."

"I know."

"You've wallowed long enough and don't even think of telling me I'm wrong. I did the same thing when Tenzin and I broke up and all it got me was a nasty cold and dusty apartment. Now pack up and get out of here."

He wants to buy himself more time. "I just need to finish this, it won't take too long."

Lin holds out her hand. "Let me see it."

He quickly shoves all the papers together and hands her the report. "There, you've turned it in nothing more for you to do."

"You tricked me!"

"What of it? You're one of my best officers and I need you alert and ready. Go rest."

He sighs and pulls his bag out from under his desk. "Chief?"

"Yes?"

"If...if I do need to go with Korra somewhere is that alright?"

She shrugs. "I knew when I hired you that you might be needed elsewhere. Just know I am going to be hard on you when you get back." He stands and nods. He makes his way to the door before she adds "and Mako? Take it from me: you're going to want to talk to Asami and Korra if you ever want to be friends with them again. It will be worse if you don't, trust me, I spent too many years being angry at Tenzin."

"Thanks Chief," he calls as he leaves. He's not happy about where he's going but at least there will be a place to do laundry and his brother's cheery attitude. Maybe it won't be so bad.

And maybe he'll take Lin's advice and get his friends back.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome.**


End file.
